hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 December 2015
20:39:27 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:39:34 !hello 20:39:34 Hello there 20:39:42 !ignore Whatever.. 20:39:42 Hypercane: Now ignoring Whatever... 20:39:44 !hello Sassmaster15 20:39:44 Hello there, Sassmaster15 20:39:55 !unignore Whatever.. 20:39:55 Hypercane: Whatever.. is no longer being ignored. 20:39:58 Try it out :) 20:40:15 The !ignore !kick and !ban are restricted to chat mods and up though. 20:40:19 and !unignore 20:40:23 and !updatelogs 20:40:35 but you can use !hello and !tell 20:40:35 !updated 20:40:36 Hypercane: The logs haven't been updated since I logged in. There are currently ~15 lines in the log buffer. 20:40:45 !updatelogs 20:40:46 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 17 lines to the page). 20:40:50 Darn you. 20:40:51 XD 20:41:22 Okay that is pretty darn cool (then again, I think everything about this Wiki is cool). 20:41:45 Try it... 20:42:00 Okay...give me a minute... 20:43:25 Though it can't !kick or !ban since it is not a mod but oh well... 20:43:26 :P 20:44:49 !hello Nkech 20:44:49 Hello there, Nkech 20:45:06 Did I do it right? 20:45:09 yes 20:45:12 :) 20:45:16 !ignore Sassmaster15 20:45:16 CycloneNkechinyer: Now ignoring Sassmaster15. 20:45:23 Now try typing a bot command... 20:46:14 !unignore Sassmaster15 20:46:33 Well, your not a chatmod so it wouldn't let you use that one regardless 20:46:59 But, it ignores your commands while its on ignore. 20:47:07 !unignore Sassmaster15 20:47:09 CycloneNkechinyer: Sassmaster15 is no longer being ignored. 20:47:40 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 20:47:44 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 20:48:17 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 20:48:22 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 20:51:48 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 20:51:53 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 20:51:54 !tell Sassmaster15 You can also use the !tell command to tell a user a message they will see the next time they are on chat, like it responded this to you 20:51:54 CycloneNkechinyer: I will tell Sassmaster15 your message the next time I see them. 20:54:44 . 20:54:48 Dead chat 20:54:49 :P 20:55:13 I'm logging out for the day.. 20:55:13 Sassmaster15, CycloneNkechinyer told you: You can also use the !tell command to tell a user a message they will see the next time they are on chat, like it responded this to you 20:55:18 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 20:56:26 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 20:57:07 14-1 20:57:27 BOO!!! 20:57:46 Odile I wiped out Michelle's pals with another multiversal big bang and weakened her down to a Category 4 hurricane. 20:57:47 :P 20:59:05 I would like to see her get out of this one.. 20:59:06 :P 20:59:59 Yeah you can destroy their secondary storms just not the administrators or bureaucrat main strom. 21:00:01 storm* 21:00:11 bureaucrats* 21:02:47 Really? No response? 21:02:52 :P 21:02:52 !ignore The Panthers "1" in the loss column 21:02:53 CycloneNkechinyer: Now ignoring The Panthers "1" in the loss column. 21:03:44 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 21:05:00 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 21:05:04 Odiel 21:05:06 Odile * 21:05:15 Why would you be with Michelle? 21:05:16 :P 21:06:02 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 21:06:16 Hey! I don't have much time but I thought I would stop in for a second 21:06:20 K 21:06:23 Thx 21:06:24 Bye 21:06:26 Jk 21:06:38 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 21:06:39 :p 21:06:40 Odile is apparently on Michelle's team. 21:06:45 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 21:06:51 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:43773#35 21:06:57 See for yourself when you have the time.. 21:06:58 :P 21:07:19 Wow 21:07:37 Maybe he just doesn't want to be absorbed. Michelle likes to absorb sforms 21:07:42 *storms 21:07:54 I was so close to getting her down to a hurricane.. 21:08:09 What did you think of my multiversal big bang event? 21:08:15 @ Bob 21:08:25 I haven't checked it out yet 21:08:27 I know but she can be wrecked. 21:08:27 Hey Bob 21:08:33 :P 21:08:41 Hey Nkechinyer! 21:08:45 Guess what- I was right. Sassmaster has been in and out of chat just about all day 21:08:47 I didn't say you couldn't weaken them Bob... 21:08:52 Yeah... 21:08:53 :P 21:09:01 I gtg though, bye 21:09:02 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 21:09:15 I was the ONLY person who took the Jets over the Patriots. I was right. 21:09:17 (bye) 21:09:31 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 21:10:14 Nkech? 21:10:17 "Thomas gathers all the energy in existence and blasts away the protective shield leaving Michelle down to a tropical depression." 21:10:18 :P 21:11:05 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 21:11:10 Doesn't that take and dissipate Michelle's energy too? 21:11:33 !ignore the Patriots 21:11:34 CycloneNkechinyer: Now ignoring the Patriots. 21:11:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:11:55 Hi. 21:13:47 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 21:13:52 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 21:14:35 Hi Hype. 21:15:34 "Thomas gathers all the energy in existence and blasts away the protective shield leaving Michelle down to a tropical depression. He also destroyed Eli and Niko and Richard in the process." 21:15:57 Ha get out of that one Michelle. 21:16:09 Also brb I can feel her coming here. 21:16:10 Hehe. 21:16:12 :P 21:16:16 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 21:24:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:24:36 !logs 21:24:36 StrawberryMaster: Logs can be seen here. 21:27:17 "I am fine with being a user, I don't want rollback, breau, or admin. I am too busy IRL to be managing another wiki, lol" - Emmaelise401, HHW 21:27:27 Wow... 21:27:39 Uh... That was a bit off... 21:28:22 She told us that one day after Douglas was blocked... 21:29:15 What did I say back then :P 21:31:25 "#NoraIsLoveNoraIsLife" - StrawberryMaster, HHW 21:31:56 ":D See, we are booming!" - HurricaneMonster, HHW 21:35:18 "Puffle, please vote for me for adminship since Hype supported me." - SpcardozoComesBack, HHW 21:35:51 C-O-R-R-U-P-T-I-O-N. 21:36:26 Indeed 21:37:03 "when i become bureaucrat, i will be unkickable" - PuffleXTREME, HHW 21:37:39 "If a person blocks me for more than 1 day, then I will leave" - SpcardozoComesBack, HHW 21:38:25 "Douglas should be (bcrat) And I will be (admin)!" - SpcardozoComesBack, HHW 21:38:49 M-O-R-E C-O-R-R-U-P-T-I-O-N. 21:40:00 I think I found Douglas and Cardozo's full names... 21:40:39 "Dylan Andres Fischer" and "Douglas Keith Genova". 21:41:42 Where'd you find that? 21:41:50 Chat logs. 21:42:10 Chat logs from September 7. 21:44:58 Now I haven't even said my Middle Name... 21:45:52 Puffle said his one too. 21:46:19 "Alan Enrique Gonzales". 21:46:58 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 21:47:07 Hi Odile. 21:47:30 hai 21:48:12 "guess who alan" - Hilda 00, HHW 21:48:22 We found Cardozo and Doug's Middle Names in the Chat Logs... 21:49:20 I also Found CardozoMom's full name 21:49:37 That spells B-A-D all over 21:50:06 I knew these old chat logs would have something. 21:50:13 And CardozoDad's full name 21:50:17 (facepalm) 21:50:27 where? 21:51:02 Chat Logs for September 7, 2015 21:51:06 !logs 21:51:06 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs can be seen here. 21:51:28 !updatelogs 21:51:31 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 21:51:50 PuffleXTREME i will also be (bcrat) 21:52:07 ------------ SpcardozoComesBack 162 should be (junioradmin)! I opened RfJA 21:53:06 "!ignore my butt" -Cardozo, HHW, September 7, 2015 21:53:33 I caught Douglas cursing AGAIN right underneath it 21:53:47 I saw that too. 21:54:18 "!Hello, the bot is now in the hands of hurricane monster" - HurricaneMonster, HHW 21:54:18 Why didn't Hype block him before becoming a (bcrat) 21:54:47 "!Hello I'm high on Chocolate because I ate 25 pounds of it :P" - HurricaneMonster, HHW 21:54:48 Hurricane news !ignore my beep (plz don`t ban me!) 21:55:12 "Hello i`m high and sexy :D!" - Hurricane news, HHW 21:55:52 It is true. 25 Pounds of Chocolate can make you high 21:56:35 Wait... 21:56:50 "!hello i want to have sex with Hillary Clinton" - Hurricane news, HHW 21:57:06 (facepalm) 21:57:30 We need to make these logs into Funny Comics 21:57:38 Hurricane news !tell HypecaneTeen he is a **********************************@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@###############***********@ 21:57:43 What the... 21:57:52 "!Hello Puffle and me are like Hitler and Mussoleni" - Hurricane news, HHW 22:01:31 Hypercane Bot HurricaneMonster: Now ignoring your local meterologist. 22:01:50 Oh, no.... 22:01:59 I found Cardozo's bot. 22:02:09 User:Cardozo Bot. 22:04:13 SpcardozoComesBack !hello im a b!g b00ty 22:05:50 Guess what I saw Douglas write 22:05:56 What? 22:06:24 "!ignore My Penis (plz don't ban me) -Douglas, September, 7, 2015 22:07:41 Douglas... 22:08:44 What.. the... f___? 22:09:02 "Puffle do you wanna kill your sis cause i do!" - Hurricane news, HHW 22:09:08 I know right? 22:09:12 (facepalm) 22:09:17 "Ok weel Puffle for revenge staple her hands to the ground until she says sorry" - Hurricane news, HHW 22:11:00 Man just one day's worth of chat would have gotten Doug blocked for infinity 22:12:05 SpcardozoComesBack x-seen Butt 22:12:25 (facepalm) 22:13:00 !logs 22:13:01 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs can be seen here. 22:13:06 "I'm no vandal!" - SpcardozoComesBack, HHW 22:13:20 Hurricane news Hilda 00 will die Puffle can agree 22:14:07 Let's compare The logs from September 7 to December 7 22:14:15 see how much has changed since then... 22:14:29 Hurricane news i was talking to Cardozo i`m 11 and your 9 22:14:49 "!tell Hurricane_news I'm in 4th Grade!" - SpcardozoComesBack 22:14:52 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:15:07 I won! 22:15:12 Michelle dissipated!! 22:15:14 Yay' 22:15:16 Yay * 22:15:20 We were looking through the logs... 22:15:25 K bbl 22:15:31 Hurricane news SEE PUFFLE`S SISTER IS DEAD TO ME FOR BEGING MEAN TO MY HOMIE`S ACCOUNT 22:15:48 Wow.. 22:16:03 wait 22:16:34 the doug argument might started as early as September 10 22:16:46 Maybe. 22:16:48 Ok bbl 22:16:50 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:17:00 Not David Brown Hurricane news, you're breaking the law in two ways 22:17:05 And breaking COPPA law 22:17:56 We could get Douglas arrested if we wanted to. 22:18:08 Breaking the law can get you arreste 22:18:12 *arrested 22:18:24 waiy 22:18:26 *wait 22:18:35 command test 22:18:38 !hilda00 22:19:07 that command existed 22:19:55 Wow.. 22:20:02 HypercaneTeen !hilda00 Hypercane Bot Alan pls! 22:20:56 --------- SpcardozoComesBack !tell DougBot your butt is big! 22:20:56 "no, Maybe Ida, but no way we will get Joaquin of Kate yet" - HurricaneMonster, HHW 22:21:23 "Yep Ida,Joaquin and Kate on the why!" - Hurricane news, HHW 22:21:25 OMG 22:21:31 what the... 22:21:44 he got it right... 22:22:21 He said that on September 11... 22:22:47 Douglas is illuminati confirmed. 22:23:03 there is a strange conversation with Doug and Cardozo 22:24:30 what does it say? 22:25:30 Wow... Douglas got mad because he "hid" Cortana... 22:25:42 what date is that? 22:26:05 September 12. 22:27:41 I even found Puffle's PMC TV logo... 22:27:51 http://prntscr.com/8fae9v 22:28:22 Hype was also planning a new template.. 22:28:33 http://prntscr.com/8g1a76 22:29:00 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 22:29:07 Hi Azure. 22:29:13 !updatelogs 22:29:16 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 22:30:23 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 23:07:48 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:04 !logs 23:08:05 Hypercane: Logs can be seen here. 23:08:27 similar? 23:09:35 Ok what did he say even with Ctrl + F I still can't find it 23:09:42 Nkech pm 23:12:15 Search "Keith". 23:12:59 Found it already. 23:13:07 Alright. 23:14:18 I think I found where Doug's stupidity comes from 23:14:26 From where? 23:14:37 DougDad. 23:14:47 Wow... 23:14:56 Want to know how I found that out? 23:15:02 Yes. 23:15:53 I entered DougMom's name into the Truth Finder which finds these sorts of Records. 23:16:22 It lists "Robert Genova", who I assume is DougDad, with a Criminal or Traffic Violation. 23:16:38 Wow... 23:17:12 Use your own name on the TruthFinder and see what you can find about yourself online. 23:18:26 Wow... 23:18:59 Impressive huh? 23:19:07 Yeah... 23:22:16 Argh I can't get the Full report... 23:22:52 But at least we now know.. 23:23:15 Yeah. 23:31:37 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 23:36:39 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 23:36:41 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 23:36:53 Now we know... 23:36:55 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 23:36:57 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 23:37:13 bbl 23:37:17 (bye) 23:37:19 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 23:39:12 o/ 23:40:29 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:48 Ayy lmao 23:41:00 !hello Azure 23:41:00 Hello there, Azure 23:43:05 !hello Hello there, Hello there, Hello there 23:43:05 Hello there, Hello there, Hello there, Hello there 23:47:04 HypopyH 23:47:34 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 23:49:15 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:34 HurrirruH 23:49:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:49:47 WiW 23:50:09 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:17 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 23:50:35 ? 2015 12 27